1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an operation control method for a mobile terminal. More particularly, the present disclosure is directed to a method and apparatus for a mobile terminal that enables execution of a desired function of the mobile terminal in a convenient and rapid manner by combining different menu items.
2. Description of the Related Art
With rapid advances in communication technology, mobile terminals now provide diverse functions. Mobile terminals also are equipped with attractive user interfaces (UI). Mobile terminals provide menu items for executing various functions.
In most cases, one menu item is mapped to one function or application in a mobile terminal. For example, assume that nine menu items are provided on the screen of the mobile terminal. The nine menu items may be separately activated. Generally, the number of functions or applications directly executable through the menu items corresponds to the number of menu items and also is nine.
When the user desires to invoke a function not mapped to one of the nine menu items, the user may have to find and select the function through two or three menu levels. If the user is unfamiliar with the path leading to the function, it may take a long time for the user to find the function.